


Gift Wrapped

by J93



Series: Mistletoe Tales [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: The age old custom of Christmas has been reinstated in Paradis Island.Jean Kirsten returns home and tells Mikasa about certain Christmas traditions…





	Gift Wrapped

Jean walks briskly up the long hill to his home. Rarely had he been given leave this early, or at all since today. The Queen relieved him once it turned noon, ordering him to go home and enjoy the newly re-instituted holiday season. He didn’t have a chance to ask why or begin to wonder who would replace him until she shoved a parcel into his hands and said with a thin smile “Go before I have you discharged for disobeying a direct order.”

He was mindful of his footing on the sloped path. White flakes fell and drizzled his face as he approached the halfway point. His vision was slightly impaired from its thickness but he was close. He could see the lights turn on and her silhouette move from room to room. A gush of wind hit his back, causing him to take a sharp intake of cold air. He coughed heavily into his fist but continued his journey, still carrying Her Majesty’s gift under his arm as if it were the newly delivered newspaper.

Finally, he made it to his steps and heaved a huge sigh of relieve. He kicked his boots as he walked up and entered his home.

“I’m home!” he greeted.

Mikasa looked up from attending the fireplace and saw to her surprise Jean standing there in his coat and scarf with a parcel under his arm. A tag with the Queen’s handwriting inscribed with a smiley face at the end made Mikasa at ease. On her feet, she ran over and buried herself in his outstretched arms. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’ve missed you.”

Jean, feeling warmer now, kissed her lips. Slowly he let go and rubbed the tip of their noses together. “I always miss you.”

He could see the small tinge dusting her cheeks. She turned away and picked up the parcel on the table. “What’s Historia given us?” she said immediately, changing the subject.

“Don’t know. She just gave it to me and ordered me to go home.” He removed his winter gear and then rested his arms around her shoulders and leaned against the back of her neck. “Shall we?”

With an approving nod, four hands ripped open the beige wrapping paper and found a small square box with a plant-like thing attached to its top.

“What it?” Mikasa put her finger on it.

“Mistletoe.”

“Mistletoe?”

“An old Christmas tradition.” Jean unstuck the mistletoe and re-stuck it on the roof above the door. “You stick it above the door and kiss whoever is under it. I’ve seen Historia do it to Armin a bunch of times. It's funny to watch.” A small smile grew on Mikasa. “Care to try it?”

Mikasa walked over, went on her toes and pecked his cheek. “Like that?”

“Yes but… more romantic next time. And only with me!”

Mikasa rolled her eyes and went back to the box. Jean watched her delicate hands lift it and steadily open it, revealing familiar red colored fabric.

Mikasa’ breath hitched. “Is… is this-?”

“Yes.”

Jean went to her side and removed the scarf in its longer form. He wrapped it around her neck and slide the end across and over her shoulder. Her eyes got noticeably glassy and he got nostalgic.

“I wish Eren was here.” She whispered. Jean frowned and anybody in the house could feel it. “I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to bring him up.”

Jean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “No. It's okay. I understand. I miss him too.” He turned away and put himself in a trance by watching the blocks of wood spark and pop in the fireplace

_Even these days I still can never escape from that suicidal bastard._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit this one at a later date.


End file.
